


Rosario + Vampire Blue Fire

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: F/M, Ghouls, Half-Vampires, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Rosario + Vampire Blue Fire

Mariska walked on the bus as she scanned the area, it started when her mother, Takara received a letter from Yokai Academy about sending one of her daughters to Yokai Academy


End file.
